Nem idiotas escapam de se apaixonar, porque isso é idiotice
by Angeru-chan
Summary: Uma pequena compilação do nosso OTP amado de Gintama, GinZura! Tentativa inútil de humor, mas romance feito com sucesso. (Também postado no Anime Spirit)
1. Pessoas são mais honestas quando bêbadas

Pagar o aluguel (Ele não o faria mesmo, era só pretexto), Yorozuya destruído de novo (obrigado, Tatsuma), alimentar a Kagura (Yatos...), falta de trabalho (ninguém valoriza um faz-tudo hoje em dia), problemas, problemas.  
>Isso levou Gintoki a um cabaré próximo. Só queria ficar bêbado e ninguém enchendo o saco.<br>Entrou no primeiro que viu e se sentou à uma das mesas.  
>Foi atendido pelo gerente, que já o conhecia. Gintoki nem sabia que tinha entrado naquele. Tudo bem.<br>- Gintoki-kun, à quanto tempo! O que vai ser essa noite?  
>- Apenas alguém para beber comigo... E de preferência a mais bonita disponível, né.<br>Gintoki não pecebeu, mas o gerente deu um sorriso amarelo, ficando nervoso de repente.  
>- É... É claro! Espere um pouco, por favor, e pense em que bebida vai pedir, sim?!<br>E saiu correndo. Gintoki pareceu não ligar. Fechou os olhos e esperou. Até que ouviu uma voz "desagradavelmente" familiar.  
>- Boa noite. Serei sua acompanhante por agora. Sou- Gintoki "a" viu fazendo uma reverência e cortou sua fala.<br>- ... O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Zura?!  
>- Não é Zura. É Zurako.<br>Gintoki gritou.  
>- Ei, gerente, eu quero uma acompanhante bonita e talentosa no que faz, não uma terrorista idio- Teve sua boca tapada por Katsura.<br>- Pelo amor de Deus, Gintoki, será possível que você quer tanto assim estragar meus planos?! Se não vai me ajudar a mudar o país, não me atrapalhe!  
>O Sakata tirou a mão do companheiro de sua boca, vendo-o se sentar.<br>- E no que se travestir e virar acompanhante de cabaré vai te ajudar? Você é um rebelde!  
>- Eu preciso de dinheiro, sabia? Tsc, ao contrário de você e desse seu cabelo ruim, eu sei arrumar trabalho. - Disse ele, colcando a bebida que chegara no copo do amigo.<br>- Você não deveria insultar o cliente assim, Zura. - Disse o mais alto sorrindo.  
>- Não sou Zura. Sou Katsura. E por acaso você liga? - Kotarou desviou o olhar, entregando o copo para Gintoki.<br>A verdade é: Gintoki não entendeu como quedas d'água Katsura ficou tão bonito travestido. Da última vez, quando até ele mesmo virou "Paako", ele não viu nada no terrorista. Mas dessa vez o que ele via ali era uma mulher. E por sinal, uma mulher muito bonita.  
>- E se eu ligar?<br>- Então esse mundo já pode acabar. - Ele bebeu um pouco do seu próprio copo, olhando ao redor.  
>E então, para a futura infelicidade de Gintoki, um cara surgiu do nada, olhando Katsura.<br>- Ora, mas que bela hostess temos aqui... Não gostaria de me acompanhar esta noite, senhorita?  
>- Não é senhorita, é Katsu-<br>- Ela é minha, então fica longe, palhaço! - Gintoki, por algum motivo desconhecido, ficou muito put* com aquilo.  
>Mas o outro cara também não gostou do tom que o Shiroyasha usou com ele.<br>- Ela não é sua, ela é do cabaré. Ela serve à quem pagar mais.  
>- O que disse? Quer que eu te cubra de porrada, seu desgraçado?! - O homem de permanente natural arregaçou a manga direita de seu kimono, mostrando o braço que tinha uma veia saliente.<br>- Acalme-se, Gintoki! - Kotarou segurou o braço do amigo, e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. - Por que está fazendo isso?!  
>- O Zura não é uma prostituta! - Gintoki nem se deu o trabalho de responder aquilo para Katsura. - Trate ele com respeito!<br>O homem os olhou surpreso.  
>- Tá' brincando? Você disse "ele"? Essa moça ai é um cara?<br>Katsura arregalou os olhos. Merda, Gintoki acabara com seu disfarce.  
>- É claro, ele não tem peitos! - Gintoki pousou a mão no peito de Katsura, mostrando que sua anatomia era masculina.<br>Katsura corou como nunca, e tirou a mão do Sakata dali.  
>- S-seu idiota, o que está fazendo?! - A voz de Kotarou confirmou o fato de que ele era um homem.<br>O indivíduo, sob o olhar ameaçador do Demônio Branco, rapidamente saiu, e Katsura rapidamente deduziu que ele falaria com o gerente.  
>- Gintoki... - este olhou para o amigo que o chamou.<br>- O quê?!  
>Um soco na barriga foi a resposta.<br>- Você vai me pagar por hoje. - O Nobre Incontrolável falou calmo, e obviamente assustou o companheiro, afinal ameaças são assustadoras quando proferidas tão serenamente.  
>- Oe, Zura, foi só pra te defender! Não fique bravo!<br>- Como assim? Eu vou perder meu emprego!  
>- Aquele cara te chamou de prostituta, eu não podia deixar!<br>Katsura encarou o amigo. Desde quando ele ligava tanto para si?  
>É claro, ele era apaixonado pelo amigo desde criança, então não havia problema naquilo, mas mesmo assim era estranho, afinal, Gintoki nunca demonstrara qualquer indício de que se preocupava com ele.<br>E por isso, ele aprendera a disfarçar seu amor muito bem, agindo como se não sentisse nada além de respeito pelo guerreiro que Gintoki era.  
>- Zura... Você fica muito bonita assim, sabia?<br>Kotaro ficou bem vermelho. Ele não era uma garota!  
>- Eu não-<br>- Zurako.  
>Ah não. Era o gerente.<br>- S-sim?  
>- Ele descobriu sobre você.<br>- Ah... Isso é...  
>- Que se dane! O Zura nem precisa disso! - Gintoki se levantou bruscamente e pegou a mão de Kotarou, puxando-o e fazendo-o se levantar também.<br>- Espera, Gintoki!  
>- Ele se demite! - O Sakata nem esperou resposta e já saiu puxando o companheiro de guerra.<br>Lá fora, Gin continuou a puxar o mais baixo, fazendo questão de não soltar sua mão, mesmo com o outro protestando e xingando horrores.  
>- ... Seu maldito! Para de me puxar, eu vou te matar! Gintoki! Não, espera, não me pega no colo! Ah!<br>Sim, ele pegou Katsura no colo, e mesmo com os xingos deste, ele não o soltou.  
>- Zura, se for pra você ouvir coisas como aquela, eu não vou deixar que você trabalhe assim.<br>- Eu sou Katsura! E desde quando você liga?!  
>Gintoki aproximou seu rosto do de Kotarou, de modo que seus narizes se tocaram.<br>- Você realmente se importa?  
>O homem travestido sorriu. Nada a declarar sobre esse milagre.<br>- Nem um pouco.  
>Seus lábios se tocaram, e de repente o mundo nem existia mais, porque se existisse, eles se tocariam de que estavam no meio da rua.<p>

Ele acordou. Que droga, outro sonho ridículo de Katsura. Quando pararia com aquilo? Ainda por cima, dormira na mesa.  
>Ajeitou o cabelo, como o de uma mulher, afinal teria que parecer uma, e colocou o kimono. Em seguida passou a maquiagem necessária.<br>Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu o porquê do pessoal encher o saco chamando-o de menina. Isso às vezes era conveniente, então que se fod*.  
>Seguiu para o cabaré, ainda com o sonho em mente, uma pontada de esperança em seu peito.<p> 


	2. Professores se estressam com bons alunos

div class="texto" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-size: 15px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px; color: #222222;"  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word;"Ginpachi-sensei andava calmamente pelos corredores do colégio. Direcionava-se para o topo do prédio, que era onde gostava de ficar para corrigir provas. Como era aula de Educação Física com a Tama, ele poderia fazê Em certo momento do trajeto, ele sentiu que alguém o encarava, mas ao olhar ao redor e pela janela, só via alunos que sequer deram bola. Vinha sendo assim a alguns dias, ele sentia que alguém o olhava, mas nunca conseguiu ver /Minutos depois, ele já estava no topo do prédio, seu destino. Sentindo o vento contra seus cabelos naturalmente cacheados, sorriu pra si /Abriu sua pasta e tirou as provas, e uma caneta vermelha. Antes de começar, deu uma olhada em alguns nomes dos /Ele se lembrava de alguns perfeitamente, mas outros ele nem sabia quem /O sensei sabia que, para Kagura, por exemplo, 'F' era uma nota alta. A chinesinha parecia tirar essas notas de propósito. Ele sabia muito bem quem era /E sabia também que alunos como a Kyubei já tiravam notas melhores, de 'B' para /Mas havia um aluno, Kotarou Katsura, que nunca tirava menos do que 'A'. Era sempre 'A' ou 'A+'. E que por mais que tentasse o sensei não lembrava quem /Ele refletiu por alguns segundos ao ler esse nome em uma das provas. Seria aquele garoto de tapa-olho esquerdo que sempre andava com uma loira e o Bansai Kawakami? Não, aquele era o Takasugi. E a média de Shinsuke Takasugi definivamente não era 'A+'. Na verdade, ele parecia até um marginal, sempre implicando com um moreno /Seria aquele aquele quatro-olhos que sempre andava com a Kagura...?br /Não, ele era simples demais. Com esse pensamento, Ginpachi-sensei começou sua correção de /Depois de corrigir quase todas, decidiu fazer uma pausa rápida para tomar seu café. Pegou o copo tampado do seu lado e abriu, tomando um pouco do lí /Foi ai que percebeu que não estava /Os longos cabelos negros confundiram o professor, ele achou que se tratava de uma garota, mas ai ele viu que o uniforme era masculino e que o rosto, apesar de delicado, era de um /Seu transe foi interropido pela voz deste, que sequer o /- Sensei. O que está olhando?br /Ginpachi-sensei arregalou os olhos. Era a voz mais bonita que já escutara. (N/A: eu adoro a voz desse dublador, cara! Ele também dubla o Gaara, o nome dele é Akira Ishida)br /- Anh... Desculpe?br /Ao ouvir isso, o garoto fechou a cara e se virou para o /- Não é Desculpe, é Katsura!br /O homem de permanente natural arregalou os /- K-Katsura? Kotarou Katsura?br /Deixando um suspiro escapar, o moreno fechou os olhos. Como o sensei não se lembrava de si? Logo ele, que fazia todo o esforço para ser sempre o melhor da turma?br /- /Então Kotarou Katsura, seu melhor aluno, era o cara que andava com um pato/pinguim esquisito? Era o garoto com quem o Shinsuke vivia implicando? Como ele pode não notar...?!br /Mas no momento, o que importava era:br /- Não deveria estar na aula de Educação Física com a senhorita Tama?br /Se arrependeu dessas palavras quando viu o garoto olhar melancólicamente pra /- Eu não /O professor arqueou uma /- E por que não?br /Katsura se aproximou dele antes de /- Minha saúde não é lá essas coisas. Se eu gastar muita energia, vou acabar /- Entendo... E o Shinsuke sabe disso?br /Foi a vez do moreno arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Como assim ele sabia?br /- ... Como sabe... Sobre o Takasugi...?br /- Eu vi algumas vezes ele enchendo o /O sensei apenas olhou para o quão surpreso a criança estava por ele tê-la /Ou quase /- E nunca fez nada pra ele parar?!br /Ok, isso ele não /- Er... Bem...br /Kotarou levantou uma das mãos, com sinal de que não havia necessidade de explicaçã /- Tudo bem, sensei. Não tem problema. Posso me sentar com você até a aula da senhorita Tama acabar?br /Ginpachi-sensei se sentiu culpado, mas não rendeu assunto, só arredou um pouco para o aluno se sentar. Ele o /- Sabia que você é o meu melhor aluno, garoto?br /- Não é garoto, é Katsura!br /- Não é garoto? É garota então? - Ele disse rindo, vendo o menor /- Eu estava falando do meu nome!br /- Eu sei, estou /Katsura assistiu o professor continuar a correção das /- ... E... Eu sei. Eu me esforço para isso. Incrível que você não soubesse quem eu /- Desculpe, Kotarou, eu não me lembro da maior parte deles, é muita coisa que eu preciso /- Eu /Não havia ninguém que Katsura gostasse mais que o professor. O fato deste nunca ter prestado atenção em si o chateava. Mas claro, isso não precisava ser /O mais velho entregou a prova corrigida de Katsura pra ele, mostrando mais um 'A+', que ele já estava /- Parabéns. De /Um sorriso pequeno se formou nos lábios do aluno. O outro ficou um pouco hipnotizado com aquela expressão tão serena, mas duas palavras o /- Obrigado, sensei. - Ele deu uma olhada no reló /Faltavam dois minutos para acabar a aula de Educação Fí /- Vamos voltar para a sala, sim? - O sensei /- Vamos /Caminharam lado a lado até o dito lugar. Katsura sentava-se atrás de Kagura e ao lado de /- Oe, /- Sou /Ginpachi-sensei se aproximou dele, um pouco hesitante no que iria /- Que seja. Fique /- Anh? Por-br /Foi silenciado com os lábios do professor sobre os /A sua primeira reação foi "Wtf". A segunda foi "Cara, ele tá me beijando". A terceira foi fechar os olhos e abrir a boca de modo que a língua do outro pudesse explorá /Fora um momento perfeito para ambos, embora Katsura não entendesse bem o porquê /Separaram-se com o bater do sinal, que os assustou, e muito. Afinal, quando se está fazendo uma coisa que não devia, um alarme não faz bem para os /Ambos ofegavam e Katsura estava mais vermelho que /- S-sensei?!br /- E-eu...-br /- Zura! Você já está aqui? - Era a voz de Kagura, e atrás dela, os alunos começaram a chegar, e o sensei se /- N-não é Zura! É-é... Katsura! - Atordoado, ele desviou o /- Kagura-chan, você sabe que ele não pode fazer muito esforço físico... Katsura-san, você está bem? Parece quente...! - Disse Shinpachi, que seguiu Kagura e se sentou ao seu /- Eu estou bem! Estou bem...br /- Vamos começar. - Anunciou o professor e todos se sentaram. Menos Takasugi, ele praticamente deitou na /A aula seguiu com um envergonhado Katsura sendo vítima dos olhares constantes /Por quê? O homem procurava qualquer indício de raiva no aluno pelo que ele havia feito. Ele apenas sentiu que deveria. Sem explicação nem nada. Agora falar isso para ele seria difí /Ao término das aulas, que pareceram durar uma eternidade, Katsura arrumou seu material rápido como um ninja e saiu, sem nem se despedir dos dois colegas que o /- "Zura", hein? Você usa uma peruca?*br /- N-não... É o meu cabelo mesmo...! E eu sou Katsura!br /Ginpachi-sensei tinha um cigarro na boca, e estava encostado na parede do corredor que levava ao topo do estabelecimento, e no momento estava vazio. Katsura decidira ir pra lá.br /- Olha, desculpe pelo que eu /Kotarou ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que era possível, e desviou o /- T-t-tudo bem, mas por quê...?br /Ele decidiu contar a verdade. Que se /- Eu senti vontade. Agora você me odeia? - Tentou parecer frio, mas dava pra notar o nervosismo. Nem sabia por que estava assim. Ele era só um aluno!br /Katsura juntou toda a coragem que tinha pra dizer aquilo. Estava envergonhando como /- S-se... Se eu odiasse, eu teria me afastado!br /Ginpachi-sensei arregalou os olhos, porém sorrindo. Era isso o que ele /Ok, não era só um aluno. Por algum mistério da vida, ele queria aquele garoto perto. Bem /Katsura viu esse sorriso e abaixou a cabeça, pensando. Ponderou bem as próprias palavras. Era /Sentiu novamente os lábios do sensei contra os seus, e quando ia corresponder, o maior se /- Vá pra casa agora, Zura. - Ginpachi-sensei se virou, começando a andar. Não queria que seu aluno visse o sorriso de louco que estava /Katsura ainda corava, mas sorriu ternamente, até que notou o erro na frase do /- Não é Zura, é Katsura!br /E se voltou para a direção oposta. Aquele seria um dia cheio de pensamentos voltados para uma certa cabeleira prateada./p  
>div 


End file.
